


Pure reason, concentrated sunshine, the gleam of steel

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, PTSD, Soldiers and Nurses, Winter War, off-screen violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di un soldato e di un'infermiera. Perché oggi ho voglia di essere banale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure reason, concentrated sunshine, the gleam of steel

La prima volta, ne sente parlare a Helsinki.  Ѐ solo un ragazzo di campagna del nord, lui, e i suoi cugini di città si divertono a prenderlo in giro per la sua ingenuità. Più vecchi di lui di un paio d’anni appena, sono già uomini di mondo,  _loro_  – o almeno è questo ciò che tentano di fargli credere, e forse funzionerebbe se loro fossero un po’ più convincenti o lui un po’ più stupido.

Ѐ la malattia dei ricchi, dicono. Alcuni comprano quella roba direttamente al porto dalle navi dei tedeschi, dicono, e poi continuano a comprarla. Non è la stessa delle medicine, dicono, ma non sanno né vogliono sapere in che modo è diversa.

(Non è roba da gente per bene, dicono, non è un problema dei lavoratori e degli onesti e di chi non ha soldi da sperperare in lussi e gingilli esotici. Tino è abbastanza sciocco da crederci.)

 

 

Un paio d’anni dopo comincia la guerra, e lui ha appena compiuto diciotto anni. Grande abbastanza per usare un’arma, gli dicono, grande abbastanza per difendere la patria dagli  _Ivan_  nascosti nel folto del bosco. E dopo i grandi discorsi c’è solo la neve nella bocca, e il gelo nelle ossa e nel sangue, e il fucile stretto tra le dita e un velo di tessuto bianco stretto attorno al fucile –  _non congelarti non congelarti ti prego_  prega Tino, ma solo quando non è più tempo di sparare, perché pregare vuol dire distrarsi e distrarsi vuol dire …

Gli hanno dato le pillole il primo giorno –  _per la tosse il raffreddore il mal di testa e il mal di stomaco_  dicono – ma lui non le ha ancora usate. Sta bene, per il momento.

(Conosce un uomo, uno che una volta si è beccato un proiettile russo nella spalla e da allora ha sempre una pillola in mano e una in bocca e talvolta dice di vedere cose che non ci sono. Ma non tutti sono come lui. Tino non diventerà come lui.)

 

 

Comincia a usare le pillole, ad un certo punto, ma non perché è malato.

(Forse comincia perché ormai lo fanno quasi tutti. Forse perché la notte non riesce più a dormire, e dicono che le pillole aiutino.)

Tutto diventa chiaro, in quei momenti, chiaro e lucido e freddo come la neve colpita dal sole. Le braccia non sono più così pesanti, la mente è sgombra – finalmente – dall’ansia e dalla paura. Anche concentrarsi sull’obiettivo – strisciare nella neve, accerchiare il nemico, dare fuoco alle sue basi e poi alle case della loro stessa gente – diventa giusto un po’ più facile.

Non c’è niente, in quei momenti, solo lui e gli Ivan e la canna del fucile tra di loro.

(È _sisu_ , gli dice un soldato più anziano con un sorriso orgoglioso sulle labbra blu per il freddo e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  È determinazione è coraggio,  è superare ogni ostacolo per raggiungere lo scopo finale.  È non arrendersi mai  – e il vecchio soldato ride quando aggiunge che, a pensarci bene, non puoi arrenderti comunque perché sei lo fai sei morto.)

 

 

Un giorno il mondo esplode. Esplodono le sue orecchie in un rombo furioso e assordante, esplode quella dannata distesa candida davanti ai suoi occhi in un miliardo di scintille dorate e purpuree, esplode la sua  _testa_ in una vampata di dolore che gli scuote le ossa e la carne _._

Poi, all’improvviso tutto è silenzio e buio.

 

 

Si sveglia con il peso delle bende sul petto e lo sguardo gelido di un’infermeria fisso sul suo viso.

Ha i capelli così biondi, quell’infermeria, brillano come oro nella luce ghiacciata del mattino. Il suo viso è giovane e delicato, e dietro gli occhiali sottili i suoi occhi sono chiari e duri – e per un attimo, lottando contro la sensazione che la sua testa stia  _fluttuando_ in un mare freddo e profondo, Tino si chiede se quello è lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha visto la guerra, se anche il suo è  _così._  Ma forse dietro le lenti e la montatura fine di quegli occhiali c’è solo lo specchio degli occhi dei soldati che sono passati per l’ospedale prima di lui, e nulla di più.

Tino cerca di parlare, ma le sue labbra non si aprono, e c’è un sapore strano nella sua bocca. L’infermiera lo fissa un po’ più intensamente, sobbalza appena, e poi si gira di scatto – poche falcate rapide ed è già uscita dalla tenda. Sta andando a chiamare un dottore, probabilmente.

Poi, Tino chiude di nuovo gli occhi, e non la rivede più.

(Non è lei a dargli le nuove pillole e a somministrargli la polvere nelle ampolle e a fornirgli le prescrizioni per la convalescenza. Non è lei a dirgli che è guarito e a rimandarlo in guerra, a spedirlo di nuovo là dove c’è la neve e l’odore di polvere da sparo e di sangue. Ben presto la dimentica.)

 

 

Prendere le pillole diventa un’abitudine, dopo un po’. Deve farlo, dopotutto – deve farlo per il dolore sordo che a volte sente ancora al petto, deve farlo per continuare a combattere, deve farlo per difendere la sua terra.

(A volte, l’ansia ritorna. A volte, si sorprende a tremare, ma non per il freddo, e a ricordare l’ospedale da campo. Quando le pillole non sembrano più calmarlo come prima, lui ne prende un po’ di più. Solo un po’.)

 

 

La guerra è persa e non è finita, non ancora. Si continua a combattere, si continua a morire, perfino la neve continua a cadere.  Ѐ una situazione paradossale, davvero  – potrebbe quasi ridere, pensandoci, ma non lo fa.

Ci sono ancora i tedeschi – hanno combattuto con loro e ora lui e i suoi compagni puntano loro contro i fucili, inseguendoli attraverso la neve e gli alberi, e Tino sa cosa fanno i tedeschi e ricorda il modo in cui guardavano la tenda della sinagoga del campo eppure non sembra  _giusto_ comunque – e tutti sanno che ci saranno sempre i russi.

(I lupi mangeranno bene, dice qualcuno. Tino pensa che, alla fine della guerra, i lupi saranno tutti morti d’indigestione.)

 

 

Quando la guerra finisce sul serio –  _la guerra, le guerre_ , a volte si chiede ancora quale sia la differenza, se  _ci sia_ una differenza – lui non riesce a crederci. Beve, festeggia, beve ancora, e alla fine torna a casa e riabbraccia sua madre e le sue sorelle – e in tutto questo non crede mai che sia davvero finita.

Ci sono notti in cui si stende nel letto, sotto le coperte pesanti, e fissa il soffitto senza vederlo, immobile nel buio, cercando di respirare il più silenziosamente possibile. In fondo al cuore, sa che è stupido aspettarsi un attacco adesso –  _eppure._  Eppure, sente ancora il freddo che punge la pelle e il metallo solido e pesante tra le dita.

E poi, ci sono anche quelle notti in cui non prova nemmeno a dormire, ma stappa una bottiglia di vodka fatta in casa e ricorda gli zii in Carelia – quanta gente che conosce aveva parenti in Carelia?

Finisce sempre per chiudere gli occhi, comunque, e dietro le sue palpebre ci sono solo i colori rassegnati delle bandiere a mezz’asta.

(Continua a bere, anche se le celebrazioni sono finite presto, perché a parte l’essere vivi non c’è poi molto da festeggiare. Il farmacista alla fine della strada continua a vendergli le pillole a un buon prezzo, perché sa che Tino ha combattuto anche per lui.)

 

 

Le fitte al petto non passano, anche se con il tempo diventano meno acute, e non passano i sogni – sogni di macchie rosse sulla neve bianca, e di altra neve che subito le copre, e sogni verde cupo come le foreste del nord e neri come i carrarmati dei russi.

Qualche anno dopo, il governo decide di proibire la vendita delle pillole.  _Prima l’alcol e ora le medicine_ , mormora la gente, con le facce pallide e severe e gli occhi cupi. Ma non dicono che l’alcol si può produrre in casa e che con l’aiuto del medico giusto trovare le giuste medicine non è poi così difficile, e di certo non dicono nemmeno che c’è sempre qualcuno disposto a vendere entrambi al prezzo che ritiene più adeguato.

(Il suo farmacista è solo un povero medico di campagna, e le novità a volte sono così lente ad arrivare fino alla campagna dalla città. I prezzi si alzano, ma Tino può ancora pagare, e in fondo gli è grato.)

 

 

Il farmacista del paese è un uomo vecchio, con una camminata lenta e le mani ossute e tremanti, il volto un intreccio di rughe e linee stanche. Dopo un paio d’anni, lascia la sua attività a una donna, una ragazza giovane e in salute.

(Dicono che, come molti altri dottori prima di lui, un giorno il vecchio ha provato di persona i suoi prodotti. E dottori, soldati e ricchi signori di Helsinki sono tutti solo uomini, alla fine.

Dicono che avesse paura, di un’indagine o solo di se stesso.)

Tino cerca di essere gentile con la nuova farmacista, e cordiale, e persino affascinante. Sorride molto e le dà il benvenuto togliendosi il cappello dal capo in un gesto cortese.

Ma gli occhi di quella donna sono pallidi e luminosi e lo guardano dritto in faccia, e anche se è un pensiero stupido per un attimo Tino si convince che possano vedere oltre i lineamenti del viso, oltre i muscoli e il sangue e le ossa. Si ritrova a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro sotto quello sguardo troppo intenso, e si schiarisce la gola prima di cominciare a parlare – con parole discrete e allusioni velate – del suo piccolo accordo con il vecchio farmacista.

Come lui, anche la giovane donna è gentile, ed è con parole secche ma non dure che gli dice –  _ordina_ , anche se il suo tono incolore tenta di mascherarlo – di uscire dal negozio.

Tino esita, ma non è solo per il suo rifiuto.

(È per un momento solo, in realtà, un unico attimo di chiarezza, più lucido del mondo dopo una dose di droga. I capelli della donna scintillano nella luce del sole che filtra dalla finestra, e i suoi occhi grigi sono un bagliore d’acciaio nel viso bianco ed elegante – e all’improvviso lei gli sembra una visione di una vita passata, come il ricordo di un vecchio sogno, l’eco di qualcosa che non ricorda e forse non potrà mai ricordare.

È per un momento solo, e per quanto sia assurdo quasi gli sembra che anche lei lo  _riconosca._ )

\- Perché continui a tornare? – gli chiede la farmacista un giorno, la sua solita espressione solenne tradita dalla fronte appena aggrottata, dagli angoli degli occhi freddi e della bocca tesa. – Sai che ti dirò sempre di no.

( _La signorina Oxenstierna_ , gli hanno detto, venuta in Finlandia con i volontari svedesi.  _Finlands sak är vír_ , o qualsiasi altra cosa dicessero a quei tempi. Dicono anche che avesse dei parenti a Mariehamn, o forse un amante a Turku. Ma nessuno sa molto di lei, qui. Beh, Tino a volte crede ancora di conoscerla, ma non sa come, o perché.)

Continua a tornare per le notti che diventano sempre più fredde, per i sogni che infestano la sua mente quando riesce ad addormentarsi e per le immagini fugaci che rimangono davanti ai suoi occhi anche al mattino, perché a volte si sente forte abbastanza per riprendere le armi e vincere da solo una nuova guerra e perché altre volte vorrebbe essere morto nella neve con i suoi compagni e con i nemici – continua a tornare per il  _bisogno_  che gli brucia nelle vene.

(Continua a tornare anche per lei, o almeno è questo che pensa certe volte.)

\- Luce solare concentrata e un bagliore d’acciaio – risponde con un sorriso esile, citando un vecchio libro, quando gli occhi chiari lei non lo intimidiscono più abbastanza da impedirgli di parlare.

In un certo senso, le sta dicendo due verità in una volta sola. Lei non sembra apprezzare la battuta né la sincerità, però.

(Tino continua a tornare, in ogni caso, per qualsiasi ragione sembri più urgente o più appropriata al momento – ancora e ancora. E forse è un po’ anche per disperazione, ma lui non lo ammetterebbe mai.

E lei, sorprendentemente, continua a non perdere la pazienza con lui. Forse ha visto troppi soldati come Tino, forse quella che ammorbidisce i lineamenti aggraziati del suo volto è pietà – o forse è interesse, o il fatto che i loro sguardi non sono poi così diversi, ma probabilmente lei non lo ammetterebbe mai.)

 

 

Ѐ la signorina Oxenstierna a sorreggerlo quando, una sera, la sua mano trema sulla maniglia della porta della farmacia e le sue ginocchia cedono, quando la nausea lo colpisce alla bocca dello stomaco e la sua faccia brucia, quando i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime senza un perché.

Lo fa stendere per terra, piano e con attenzione, e poi gli posa una mano fresca e leggera sulla fronte. I suoi occhi sono accesi da quella che potrebbe essere preoccupazione sincera, eppure il suo viso è sempre calmo e serio – anche se, guardandola bene, la linea tesa delle sue labbra sottili sembra farsi un po’ più dura.

\- Va tutto bene.  _Va tutto bene_  – gli dice, mentre slaccia con dita agili i bottoni della sua giacca, e c’è una parte di lui che le crede, o almeno crede al suo tocco rapido e gentile e alla sua voce lenta e decisa.

(Quella donna lo fa sentire debole, più di quanto non faccia già la stanza che gira tutto attorno a lui, e il pavimento che si muove piano sotto la sua schiena. Chiude gli occhi – se lui non la può vedere, forse nemmeno lei può vedere lui – e dietro le palpebre il buio è una presenza confortante.)

 

 

– Grazie – riesce a dire alla fine, quando il peggio della crisi è passato, con la bocca impastata e le guance che bruciano, un panno bagnato e ormai tiepido sulla fronte.  Ѐ imbarazzante, vederla ancora china su di lui, dover restare fermo sotto l’esame silenzioso e paziente dei suoi occhi. Vorrebbe potersi muovere, poterle dire che ora sta bene e che non ha più bisogno di aiuto – ma non riesce nemmeno ad alzarsi.

La signorina Oxenstierna rimane in silenzio, il viso più disteso e le spalle rilassate. Sulle sue labbra alleggia l’ombra di un sorriso.

(Tino si rende conto di starla fissando in modo fin troppo insistente, ma sembra che a lei non importi. I suoi occhi sono meno freddi, in qualche modo, mentre gli chiede se riesce a parlare, se la riconosce.

Guardandoli, l’imbarazzo svanisce a poco a poco.)

 

 

Da quel momento, è la signorina Oxenstierna a invitarlo a passare nel suo negozio, e poi – forse non si fida di lui – al piccolo bar dall’altra parte della strada. Gli chiede della sua salute, delle notti insonni e della febbre, del suo umore e di come si sente in questo periodo, dei suoi sogni.

Non sono cose semplici da dire, ma la signorina Oxenstierna è una donna testarda –  _Bodil_ , lo viene a sapere dopo che lei finalmente si lascia offrire un caffè.

(– Per favore, signorina. Prima che ci proibiscano di nuovo anche questo. Non voglio doverle offrire succo di cicoria – le dice, e poi si permette di farle l’occhiolino.

Lei corruga le sopracciglia, ma ormai Tino sa che quel piccolo scintillio nei suoi occhi è divertimento.)

In effetti, Bodil non è veramente testarda: parole come  _salda_ o  _irremovibile_ sarebbero più adatte a descriverla. Il suo sguardo attento non si muove dal suo viso, e anche se rimane in silenzio troppo a lungo lui sa che lo sta ancora ascoltando. E Tino  _dovrebbe_  sentirsi a disagio, ne è perfettamente consapevole.

Eppure parlare con lei, nonostante tutto, lo fa sentire un po’ meno solo, un po’ meno freddo.

 

 

– Parlami della guerra. Parlami di come è cominciato tutto – gli dice Bodil. La sua voce è quasi dolce, e triste. Tino non vorrebbe farlo, ma poi i loro sguardi si incrociano – e quelli davanti a lui sono gli occhi di qualcuno che la guerra l’ha vista, di qualcuno che  _capisce._

Esita comunque, prima di cominciare a raccontare, ma solo per il tempo di un sospiro.

(Non sa nemmeno lui come gli venga in mente di baciarla, ma le sue labbra sono calde e morbide e Bodil non si ritrae.

Quella notte non ci sono sogni – Tino lo sa che torneranno, ma per una volta non ha paura.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sulla Guerra d’Inverno, la Guerra di Continuazione e la Guerra di Lapponia:
> 
> [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_War ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_War)
> 
> [ http://www.historyhouse.com/in_history/winter_war/ ](http://www.historyhouse.com/in_history/winter_war/)
> 
> [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russo-Finnish_wars ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russo-Finnish_wars)
> 
> [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/UsefulNotes/FinnsWithFearsomeForests?from=Main.FinnsWithFearsomeForests](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/UsefulNotes/FinnsWithFearsomeForests?from=Main.FinnsWithFearsomeForests)  (sì, TVTropes  _è_ una fonterilevante)
> 
>  
> 
> Sull’abuso di eroina e altre sostanze in Finlandia, in particolare nel periodo delle guerre con l’Unione Sovietica:
> 
> [ http://www.hs.fi/english/article/Finland+-+a+leading+consumer+of+heroin+from+the+1930s+to+the+1950s/1135245022270 ](http://www.hs.fi/english/article/Finland+-+a+leading+consumer+of+heroin+from+the+1930s+to+the+1950s/1135245022270)
> 
> [ http://www2.hs.fi/english/archive/news.asp?id=20020528IE9 ](http://www2.hs.fi/english/archive/news.asp?id=20020528IE9)
> 
>  
> 
> Sull’alleanza tra Finlandia e Germania contro la Russia e il trattamento dei soldati ebrei finlandesi:
> 
> [ http://www.jewishquarterly.org/issuearchive/article8d14.html?articleid=194 ](http://www.jewishquarterly.org/issuearchive/article8d14.html?articleid=194)
> 
>  
> 
> Sui volontari svedesi in Finlandia:
> 
> [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden_and_the_Winter_War ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden_and_the_Winter_War)
> 
> [ http://www.militaryphotos.net/forums/showthread.php?15777-Swedish-Volunteers-in-Finland-1939-1944 ](http://www.militaryphotos.net/forums/showthread.php?15777-Swedish-Volunteers-in-Finland-1939-1944)
> 
>  
> 
> Sul concetto di _sisu_ nella cultura finlandese:
> 
> [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sisu ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sisu)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Il titolo è una citazione da un libro di Mika Waltari, riguardo alla cocaina. La frase sui lupi è un riferimento a quanto detto da un ufficiale finlandese alla fine della guerra. L’uso del nome  _Ivan_ è stato ispirato dall’effetto che ha avuto sul mio senso dell’umorismo contorto questo racconto: [http://www.booksie.com/war_and_military/short_story/james_gagiikwe/ptsd](http://www.booksie.com/war_and_military/short_story/james_gagiikwe/ptsd)
> 
> Il nome di Fem!Svezia, secondo Behindthename.com, è più appropriato per la situazione di quanto potreste pensare: “From the [Old Norse](http://www.behindthename.com/glossary/view/old_norse) name  _Bóthildr_ , derived from  _bót_  "remedy" and  _hildr_  "battle".” Again, il mio senso dell’umorismo.


End file.
